


love me harder

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	love me harder

年轻的肯尼迪看来是真的生气了。

从里昂和艾达那晚争执过后摔门离去到今天，已经过了14天零4个小时。这段时间，他们谁都没有联系彼此。如果一定要追究这个数字为何如此精确，那是因为里昂和艾达都在心里默默计数。

若是自己的朋友做这样的蠢事情，艾达知道了一定会毫不留情地嘲笑一番，可她万万没有想到，自己也有这样的一天。

尽管她否认自己一直在想他，却不停在心里安慰自己：这是为了以后有机会，能够连本带利讨回来所记下的仇。艾达闭眼在床上翻了个身，尝试入睡再一次失败之后，无可奈何地睁开了眼。

从那晚吵完她就没睡过一个好觉。

至于里昂也是一样，这段时间，每当他闭眼，和艾达在一起的点滴就会在他眼前上演，从第一次见面、第一次接吻到第一次上床，每个细节都清清楚楚。活灵活现地仿佛艾达就在自己身边，可当里昂睁开眼发现身旁空空荡荡，那种失落与悲伤就像进入鼻腔的水，呛得他喘不过气。

“真不敢相信，我居然有点想她。”

他自己心里清楚，或许还不止是「一点」想她。里昂坐起身，望着窗外蒙蒙亮的天，决定逃避失眠折磨去健身房呆一会。

自从电影走红以来，里昂已无法像以前那样去健身房了。公司很快给他安排了一家好莱坞名流们最爱去的健身中心，最重要的一点就是足够隐私。

里昂到地方的时候，还没有到好莱坞睡醒的时间。健身中心除了工作人员，和几个在杂志上脸熟的肌肉型男，基本上看不到什么人。他单手扛着健身包，进了最里面也是最抢手的健身房——因为那里有沙包。

和艾达闹翻的日子里，显然里昂很不好过，以至于他戴上拳套就不停地冲着面前可怜沙袋出气。这位新晋的人气明星，用余光从旁边一整面墙的镜子里都能看到，沙袋被自己打得左摇右晃。

“她为什么就不知道主动联系我一下？该死的，起码也该对我说声抱歉！”里昂咬牙切齿地不停冲沙袋挥舞着拳头，汗水顺着他的肌肉滴在了地上。

运动让里昂的呼吸有些断断续续，他稳住了沙袋试图平稳呼吸。或许是他太投入，也或许是他分神分了太久，竟不知道什么时候溜进来一个人，对方出声时，里昂差点以为见鬼了。

“看来你最近火气一直很重。”一身运动服的艾达将包扔在了门边，慢悠悠地掏出了拳套，眼神略有深意的瞟了眼空中摇摇晃晃的沙袋。

好莱坞并不算小，巧就巧在，偏偏明星们都喜欢到这里来，偏偏艾达也喜欢最里面这间健身房。

“艾达？”里昂看了一眼手表，没想到她会这么早到来，“你怎么在这？”

女人仿佛听到了一句笑话，撇着嘴角说：“当然是来运动的。”

里昂站在原地不知该如何回应，想到那晚和艾达的争执，他虽觉冲动，但不后悔自己说了真心话。

要走吗？如果此时落跑太没风度了，可呆在这里，里昂生怕会控制不住自己，控制不住这段时间没有见面，却与日俱增的思念。

“比一场吗？”艾达戴上拳套玩味地看着原地发愣的里昂，似乎那晚的争执没发生过。

她总是这样装作若无其事。

里昂想到这个就冒火，这份心情和思念交织在一起，变成了一根勒住他的绳子，他越想靠近艾达，这股劲就勒得他心疼。

“可以抽空陪你玩一会。”

艾达见里昂欣然接受了自己「游戏邀请」，不给他准备时间就立刻冲着他脸出手，里昂反应不及只能用手臂接下这一拳，虽然她还没出全力，但依旧有些疼。

这女人怎么玩偷袭？！

里昂比艾达身型大上一些，看起来也更壮，加上一开始他对艾达没有防备之心，艾达灵巧又迅速的动作，让里昂只能后退。

男人总是要收拾一下才能长记性。

艾达笃定里昂不舍得动手，他太温柔了，哪怕在床上都担心会弄疼自己。仗着这份自信，她都懒得用脑子思考换换招式。

或许里昂天生是她的克星，他抓住了艾达这点，在快被逼到墙壁时，挡住了她的手臂，一个转身加勾臂就将艾达放倒在地。

男人也顺理成章的压在了女人的身上。

艾达一阵眩晕躺在了地上，头下却枕着里昂的拳套。她回过神来发现里昂的脸就在自己上方，近在咫尺。

近得她的鼻尖就对着里昂的鼻尖。

里昂低头看着艾达，他的眼神专注且深情，半边侧分的金发遮住了他的侧脸——他知道自己现在很想吻她。

“你打算看到什么时候，里昂？”艾达挑眉一脸好笑地看着他的表情逐渐尴尬了起来。

和他们睡到一起的那晚一模一样。

里昂站起身摘掉拳套扔在了一边，并伸手打算拉艾达起来。同样解放了双手的艾达看了他一眼，把手交了出来，又趁里昂不备一个横扫将他拉倒压在了身下。

“这样我们就扯平了。”艾达说完准备起身，却发现里昂倒下的时候，紧紧揽住了自己的腰，压得她动弹不得。她推了几次无果，横了里昂一眼：

“你不放我起来？”

“我现在不想放，这是你自找的，想甩掉我可没这么容易。”里昂注视着艾达的眼睛，说得挺认真。

“呵。是吗？”艾达冷笑了一声，顺力咬住他的耳垂，曲腿用膝盖故意蹭上里昂的小伙计，如愿以偿地看到了男人瞬间僵硬的表情。

准确一点说，是里昂浑身上下都硬了。

他们半个月没联系，食髓知味的里昂，本就一直在压抑自己想要见她的冲动，现在根本经不起艾达的撩拨。

里昂揽住艾达的手将她箍得更紧，他绷直得上身僵硬得就像块石头，可艾达完全没有要停下的意思，她像是一条滑得抓不住的鲶鱼，一直往里昂的脖子里钻。当她用舌尖轻轻舔过他已经清晰可见突起的血管时，里昂最终情不自禁叫出了声。

“艾达……”他的声音像是从遥远山谷飘来，艾达看向自己时，他已经闭上了眼睛，“你要做什么？”

“你说呢？”艾达的声音满是邪恶与挑衅，说话间她已经伸进了里昂的上衣，手指顺着他的腹肌一路攀爬，摸到了他的胸口，“那晚你不是很会说吗？”

好吧，那晚她不光记着，还很记仇。

说话间，她明显感觉到有东西顶住了自己，另一只手更加恶意地往里昂的下身摸过去。当艾达的手隔着裤子抓住里昂「命脉」时，里面的血管像下一秒就快爆炸了，在她的掌心里还动了几下。

里昂已经硬得像根法棍了。

该死！里昂知道现在应该放开她，阻止她继续戏弄自己，可他又生怕松手的瞬间艾达会真的停下。他只能咬紧牙关，仿佛溺水般拼命呼吸。

被艾达牢牢掌控的里昂，此时只能躺在地上将自己那头迷人的金发晃来晃去。这副慌乱的模样让她很是满意，发狠揪着他的衣领坐起了身。

可即使如此，里昂依旧死死抱着她不愿意松手，艾达附在他的耳边吹了一口气：

“或许你现在可以再说一次，你不想做我的床伴。”

显而易见，她分明是在报复自己。虽然里昂真是恨得牙痒，早知如此刚才就不该从她身上起来。但是他又觉得高兴，因为至少她比自己想象中对这段关系要在意。

里昂睁开了眼睛，抬头望着坐在自己身上居高临下望着自己的艾达。她看见男人眼里的欲望在一点点爬升，以至于他现在就像一只被饿了几天红了眼的困兽。

“没想到……你这么爱计较。”

这家伙实在是固执得可怕，还是一句反悔的话都不说。艾达索性收了手，跨坐在他腿上，故意蹭着那里让自己与里昂贴得更近。

这让在崩溃边缘的里昂喘得更厉害了，他觉得身体里的血液已经找不到流动方向，一部分在拼命往下勇，另一部分冲上了头顶，他表情痛苦地却得接着从头忍耐。里昂情不自禁地紧紧抱着她，把头埋在艾达的胸前，抽出了一只手贴着她后腰的皮肤，从后面探进了艾达的禁区。

他满是热气的呼吸，喷在艾达的皮肤上，这让艾达的身体都感觉到久违了，里昂的手指刚触到艾达，怀里的女人就猛得一颤，瞬间收紧了早就潮湿的入口，因为她意识到有东西想要从那里出来。

艾达湿得很厉害。

“nice try。”艾达的声音有一丝挑逗的味道。

虽然里昂差一点就得手了，她也很想干脆直接扒得他一丝不挂，可在这之前，她还要再折磨他一下。

艾达二话不说上手就开始脱他的裤子，这让里昂对她的任性很是无奈：

“你确定要这样？”

这话说得有些警告意味，让艾达不屑挑眉：“是又如何？”

她还真是不知道什么叫适可而止。

里昂抱着艾达毫无预兆地站了起来。这个动作让艾达不得不收紧大腿，用力紧紧夹着他的胯。

这让艾达现在看上去就像一只树袋熊挂在里昂身上。

夺回主动权的里昂没有任何停顿就扯掉了艾达的衣服，至于他自己衣服什么时候不见的，一点印象也没。

“你现在不怕有人撞见了？”里昂的舌头在她的乳晕上画了个圈。

艾达眼神迷离：“我进来时就把门锁了。”

“是吗？”里昂在艾达的门口打转，她湿得更明显了，都让里昂觉得有点滑，“你为什么要这么做？”

女人搂着他的脖子，声音像着了火：“因为你今天不「进来」，我就不打算让你出去。”

他说不会再做自己的床伴。艾达知道里昂是个看重承诺的男人，没什么比让他食言更能点燃她的了。

“你很善于此。”里昂知道自己说过不会再做她的床伴，但是她已经让自己的理智分崩离析。他也明白现在不是正确的时间，也不是合适的地点。

身体里面宛如有两个灵魂不停来回拉扯，直到其中一个强大到彻底主宰了他的身体。

想要吗？当然。

“所以你还在等……啊……”艾达话音未落，里昂已长驱直入。他来得太过突然，艾达毫无防备，一句话还未说到结尾就被呻吟画上了句号。

太紧了。

紧得让里昂恍然间好像回到了第一次和艾达上床的那晚。也许这次冷战时间有点长了，因为里昂和艾达在上床这件事上，间歇从来没有超过3天。

艾达绞得里昂差点当场缴械投降，他只觉得进入的瞬间，血液直冲头顶，让他眩晕得站不稳。

里昂不得不将艾达放下来，架起她的一条大腿盘在自己腰上，尽可能撑开她以接纳自己，可依旧夹得他受不了，勉强动两下就得停了下来。

艾达被这样断断续续的动作弄得要发疯，她开始扭动着腰想要继续。此时此刻，里昂只觉得自己被牢牢吸住，动弹不得。

他不愿意抽离她的身体，可也无法借着进行，便将艾达抱到了镜墙前，抓着她的大腿压在了镜前的横栏上——高度刚好让她的「大门」完全敞开，又不至于站不住。

这姿势真棒。

里昂大刀阔斧地开始进进出出，艾达好不容易能分出点注意力，撇了一眼，这栏杆原本是她用来拉伸压腿的。

哎，随便吧。

艾达从镜子里能看到自己抱着里昂肩膀，他们贴得很紧，一丝空气都透不过去。视线往下就能看到他们私处交合，这场景实在太过香艳又富有视觉冲击力。

快感如同潮水一浪猛过一浪，艾达和里昂却不敢放胆叫出声来。时间已近清晨，尽管在好莱坞没有早起的习惯，但健身房门外还是偶尔会有人走过的脚步声和运动器材的声音。

这种随时随地都会被抓到现行的性爱，就像坐在过山车一样令人提心吊胆又万分期待。

艾达咬着嘴唇，那些本该美妙婉转的呻吟，因为被她压在喉咙里，变成了闷声的嗯嗯啊啊。

这比在房间里叫出声来还要勾人。

她越是这样压着藏着，里昂就赌气似地越是卯足劲加快速度——他就是想要她叫出来。

艾达感觉里昂像是一把剑，逐渐剧烈的动作将她的灵魂剖成两半，他没完没了的吻又让她几近麻痹。

这让她在「爽得要死」和「还要更多」之间来回摇摆。

里昂的卖力表现可以说是「立竿见影」。艾达不再夹得自己喘不过气来，就是软得没有骨头似的得趴在他身上，才能勉强站住。

他越来越慢，却越顶越深。

她本不想分心，里昂时浅时深却磨得她睁开了眼睛。艾达靠着里昂健壮的肩膀，看见镜子里两具年轻的肉体互相碰撞，里昂前倾上身又缓慢挺直的进攻姿势十分性感。

“你得……集中精力。”里昂被自己的动作顶得连贯不成一句话。

艾达嗓子里的呻吟和单词争先恐后地想要涌出来：“哈，你得……你得……嗯，爱我，更用力点儿。天呐……”

最终的加速，将两人的心跳都拉成一致，此起彼伏的喘息和呻吟证明他们的身体接近了高潮。里昂和艾达都觉得下身又麻又痒，连腿都打颤。直至再也坚持不住，让一股热流窜了出来，里昂颤抖着紧紧抱住了艾达。

“你知道，我确实爱你。”

“我也是，用尽全力。”


End file.
